


Jaime & Brienne Graphics

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanarts, Graphics, edits, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: As you can guess from the title, in this post I collected my J/B graphics, mainly wallpapers. Hope you'll like them. :)





	

1\. You Love Him [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-You-Love-Him-448175345)   
  
[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/83003861730/wallpaper-brienne-of-tarth-jaime-lannister)

 

2\. Goodbye [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-Goodbye-Brienne-452671229)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/85050604727/wallpaper-jaime-brienne-game-of-thrones)

 

3\. It'll always be yours - Dark Version [(Full size here)  
](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-It-ll-always-be-yours-Dark-626237320)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/148505885382/jaime-brienne-itll-always-be-yours)

4\. It'll always be yours - Map Version [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-It-ll-always-be-yours-Map-626238833)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/148505885382/jaime-brienne-itll-always-be-yours)

5\. Oathkeeper [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-Oathkepeer-626407232)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/148541149117/brienne-jaime-oathkeeper-click-here-for-more)

 


End file.
